Distant Guardians: Part 5/Transcript
(The Guardians are gathered around the Power Chamber) Sonic: You good to go Jack? Sanderson: Yeah. I'm all set. Indigo Zap: Great! So who's are next Guardian, Miles? Tails: (Takes the device, looking over it) It says here that our next Guardian is someone named Agent Washington. Mich: Wash is Guardian? Sonic: You know him? Mich: He and me were both Freelancers. Rainbow Dash: All right so where is he? (Tails pulls up the map and find his location.) Tails: He's on Chorus. Crash Site Bravo. Mich: He's assisting the Federation in the clean-up after nearly being eradicated by Charon Industries. If we don't go there and get him, I fear Sadiq will find him first... and finish the job Hargrove started. Zordon: Both Sadiq and Charon pose a credible threat. Find Agent Washington and bring him back here before they find him first. I'm afraid after what happened on that world, the troops there are severely outnumbered. Sanderson: Understood, Zordon. (To Everyone) To the Astro Megaship. (The heroes eventually arrive on Chorus. They land just outside Crash Site Bravo. They are approached by F.A.C. and New Republic Soldiers.) F.A.C: State your business! Sanderson: '''We're Multi-Universal Federation. We're here to see Agent Washington. '''F.A.C: Follow me. (They follow the Soldier to Wash.) F.A.C: Hey, uh, Agent Washington? Wash: What is it? (Turns around) Mich? Mich: Hey Wash. This is important. Sanderson: Agent Washington, my name's Jack Sanderson. I was sent be Princess Celestia and Zordon to find you. Wash: I'm guessing it's about what happened on Coruscant? Sanderson: Sadiq and his followers are already closing in on us. We need to gather the Guardians that scattered when they attack Coruscant. Wash: Where are they now? (Hostile ships arrive.) F.A.C. Turret Soldier: '''Uhh.. I think that's them. (A number of Sadiq's men arrive.) '''Bitters: Welp, we're fucked. Andros: No we're not. LET'S ROCKET!!! (Andros opens his morpher's keypad.) Morpher: 3-3-5. (Enter is pressed) (Andros begins to morph.) "MORPHING COMPLETE" (Andros leads the charge against Sadiq's men. The colonists follow suit.) Wash: We'll need to give Andros a hand. (The rest of the Guardians assist Andros in fighting the enemies. In all the confusion, an enemies misses his shot towards a New Republic soldier and ends up damaging the Comm Tower.) Wash: FUCK! (All of the hostiles have been wiped out.) Andros: Power Down! (Andros powers down and goes with Wash and Indigo to investigate the Comm Tower.) Indigo: Looks like that shot fried the wires here. Wash: Great! (To Andros) Look, I know it's important for me to go with you guys, but we just lost our communications tower. I can't contact Kimball without it. Andros: Don't worry. I'll have DECA connect you. Wash: Okay. I guess it'll have to do. (On board the ship on its way back to Earth, Wash is seen communicating with Kimball.) Kimball: I'm glad they were able to find you. Thanks for letting me know, Wash. Carolina and I will deal with everything on this end. Wash: Thanks. Andros: Take care of yourself, General Kimball. (Andros ends the communication.) Sanderson: Alright. Now that we've got everyone, we need to figure what Sadiq is up to. It's only a matter of time before he ends up finding the Princess. Andros: I think we're gonna need to go to their current base. Duloc. Wash: Sounds like a logical idea, but Duloc itself has been abandoned for over a hundred years. Andros: I've seen something over there. We need to figure out what it is. Sanderson: Fair enough. (To DECA) DECA, set a course for Duloc. DECA: Acknowledged. (The ship then makes its way to Duloc.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Distant Guardians Storyline Category:Episodes in Distant Guardians Category:Transcripts